On the Menu
by Ol' Boy Pacman
Summary: Krillin's preparing a meal for 18 and herself. 18 decides to go about distracting her, so Krillin decides to change up what's on the menu. Genderbent Krillin and 18. Limes ahead.


**A/N: I don't own DBZ, or any referenced characters. The designs of 18 and Krillin are based on those in the cover art (for those of reading on ff). I'd also like to extend a very special thanks to chestnut island on tumblr for allowing me to use the artwork for a cover.**

* * *

Having a place in the city wasn't too bad. Not to say that there weren't any drawbacks either.

The sunset over the city skyline was simply divine. But it didn't compare to the sunset on Kame Island.

The spacious sandy beaches had been good fun; the frozen treat vendors, beach front clubs and eateries are also good for a night out.

_But on Kame Island it was __**our**__ beach_, though 18.

And not having a beach of their own comes with the unappreciative glances and cat calls at his wife in swimwear. Then Android 18 would throw some looks of his own. And a right hook. A left elbow. A knee. And then his wife, in her infinite patience with the man, went and used up all her favors down at the station.

There's also the solitude of their own place, no lecherous old men or shape-shifting pigs trying to rope him into watching porn.

_There's no real downside to that_.

Especially when he's treated to sights like this.

Krillin wasn't especially dressed up. Honestly, she can make anything work as far as 18 was concerned. Her old Turtle School gi. An evening gown. 18's favorite jean vest over a t-shirt, hell any of 18's clothes really.

Today she was dressed in a teal blue t-shirt, black bands adorning her wrists and blue jean shorts. She'd made the decision to grow her hair out a few years ago. It's of a decent length these days, to the point where she's got into the habit of brushing the fringes off her forehead despite its not long enough to fall into her eyes. Her eyes meet his, and she smiles at him, bright and full of love.

The simple things in life are truly among the most pleasing.

She was moving about apartment's kitchen, prepping their evening meal. Moving from the fridge with an armful of vegetables, placing them in a white bowl and in turn placing that bowl in the sink to rinse. Going to the stove built in to the kitchen's island preheating an eye or two.

Oh, sweet Kami, the kitchen. 18's sworn enemy. Every time he stepped into that dreaded place it would be a complete catastrophe if he tried to prepare anything more complicated than a bowl of cereal. He'd rather hash it out with a certain flamed-haired prince than try to prep a meal.

Well…

Maybe that wasn't exactly true.

There was one saving grace that came of 18's catastrophic kitchen adventures.

His wife.

No matter what he did. No matter how close he'd been to burning down the apartment.

Krillin would give him her illuminating smile, her eyes trained on him, shining with love, understanding, and immeasurable amount of patience. She'd gently take his hands in her own and say, "Don't worry about it, Lazuli. As long as you tried your best, I'm not upset with you. We'll get it next time."

Man did he love that woman.

A thought occurs to 18.

A way to show his love to his wife.

Finished with his lounging for the day, 18 sits up from the couch dusting imaginary dirt from his pants and shirt and makes his way to the kitchen.

She had just put a pot on the eye boil and is making her way to the bowl of rinsed vegetables. She catches her husbands' eye as he makes his to her. She smiles at him once more, brightly as always as she's pulling knife and a cutting board from a drawer and says, "So I see you liked the shirt after all." Referring to the navy-blue t-shirt with an orange bolt on the chest he was wearing.

"Oh," says 18, as the sound of vegetables being chopped begins to consume the kitchen. "It's just something I grabbed without paying attention. I still think its pretty gaudy. Would you rather I go shirtless." He finished with a teasing smile, lifting the shirt just a bit revealing a sliver of his toned abs.

A blush begins to stain the face of the former monk as she focuses her attention on chopping vegetables. "That could be nice," Krillin lowly muttered.

Before Krillin even realized it, 18 had completely covered the distance between them. He slightly pulls up hem of Krillin's shirt, exposing her bare waist to the cool apartment air. "What was that?" He whispered into her ear, as he begins to caress her skin.

He slowly snakes his hands up tout her body as if he's trying to memorize every inch of her body.

She intakes a sharp breath, as her grip on the knife relaxes. "Baby," she says between shuttering breaths, "I'm trying to make us meal here." He takes her b-cup breasts into his hands, lightly caressing her nipples. "I can't make that happen with you," he lightly pinches one of her nipples, "distracting me."

18 peppers neck with kisses. He manages to locate her pulse, her sweet spot, and bites down hard, then sucks the sensitive piece of flesh.

"Uh, Lazuli," moans Krillin. She drops the knife completely, the utensil clattering uselessly on the counter; vegetables left about half way cut. She digs her hand into 18's short cropped blonde hair, attempting to pull him closer encouraging his ministrations.

"I see my little monk doesn't mind being on the menu, huh?" 18 said coyly, in between leaving kisses and bites on Krillin's neck.

Krillin responds by pulling 18 into a searing hot kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth for her worth.

She turns around without breaking the kiss. Her hands find their around 18's neck and his hands find their way around her hips.

"I know what you want," says Krillin breaking the kiss, smiling that bright smile at her husband.

She pushes him, letting out a 'oof' as his back hits the fridge.

She saunters her way over to him, stilling smiling. But smile seemed to have taken on a more predatory glean.

Once she's close, she grabs a handful of his collar pulling him down to her height. She starts to kiss and bite 18's neck.

Her other hand goes below the belt cupping…

Well, cupping what she can fit in her hand. 18's rather 'gifted', Krillin's words.

"Is this on the menu?" Says Krillin throwing some coyness over her own at her husband as she rubs him through his jeans.

She doesn't for wait a response as she swiftly removes his belt, throwing the leather strap over kitchen's island.

She then pulls down his pants and underwear, unleashing his fully erect manhood. She drops to her knees, cupping his sack in hand and his throbbing manhood in the other.

Krillin kisses her husband's sack. She's making her way to the head, licking the underside of his shaft. 18's making noises of pleasure and takes a sharp intake of breath. His wife has made it to her final destination, the head of his manhood, giving it a good lingering lick.

Krillin starts to go to town on her husband; kissing it, sucking it, alternating between the shaft and his sack, stroking his length, twirling her tongue around the head, lapping up 'anything' that she managed to work out of him.

"Ah, Krillin," moans 18.

She stops, her eyes meeting the face of her husband in the thrones of pleasure at her work.

"Babe…?" Says 18, looking down to his wife.

She giggles one more time, coyness returning to her eyes as they stare up into her husbands.

She then takes him deep into her warm, moist mouth as deep as she can without gagging.

"Fuck," lowly mutters 18 at her action.

She comes off the base of his manhood, slowly, stopping at the head giving it a good lick.

"Talk to me, Zuli. Otherwise I may decide I've had my fill." Says Krillin as she gently strokes him.

"Keep going, baby," he says in a breathy whisper, "I'm so fucking close K."

She gives one more lick to the underside of head, taking another taste of what 18 has to offer, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're not telling me what I want to hear Lazuli."

She continues to tease him, slowly taking him into her mouth while slowly stroking him. "Fuck Krillin, what do you want me to say?!"

"You never answered my question, love." Says Krillin.

18 laughs softly to himself, he answers, "It's on the menu, Krillin."


End file.
